1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, organic light emitting diode display devices, electrowetting display devices, plasma display panels, electrophoretic display devices, etc., have been developed.
In general, a display device includes two substrates and an image display part interposed between the two substrates. The two substrates face each other and are coupled to each other. The two substrates are spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance such that the image display part is disposed between the two substrates.
When the display device is manufactured, a spacer is formed on one of the two substrates to maintain a distance between the two substrates. The spacer is attached to the other of the two substrates using an adhesive. However, the formation of the spacer and the assembly of the substrate may increase the complexity of the manufacturing process, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of the display device.